


新的尝试

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Remus Lupin, Dom Sirius Black, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild S&M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sub Remus Lupin, Top Sirius Black, wolfstar, 犬狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳高潮控制play前半段跟后半段隔了好一段时间差，可能会有点文笔落差w其实这是我写的真正意义上的第一篇犬狼哈哈只是一直都没有完成
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 11





	新的尝试

**Author's Note:**

> **一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳**
> 
> 高潮控制play
> 
> 前半段跟后半段隔了好一段时间差，可能会有点文笔落差w  
> 其实这是我写的真正意义上的第一篇犬狼哈哈只是一直都没有完成

“你真的确定要这么做吗，Moony？”

莱姆斯嚼了嚼下嘴唇。西里斯拿着一条黑色的丝质领带站在他面前，衣着完整。而莱姆斯一丝不挂，红色的麻绳跟苍白布满疤痕的皮肤对比之下无比刺眼。他的双脚被分开，绑在椅子的两条腿上，微微勃起的下体一览无遗，手则是在身后交叉也被绑着。

“嗯。”他近乎呢喃但是坚定的回答。

然后他的视线被剥夺了。

眼前被一片漆黑覆盖的感觉很奇怪，莱姆斯干脆自己闭上眼睛。没了视觉莱姆斯本该惊慌，但是西里斯就在半呎之外让他没来由的心安。少了视觉让他对环境里的声音更加敏感了，本来狼人的感官就比平常人敏锐。他听见西里斯移动时衣物细小的摩擦声，暖气运作微微发出的嗡嗡声，隔音窗外下雨的————

西里斯像是下定决心，热源和呼吸突然靠近，把莱姆斯的脸温柔的往左偏，轻吻他右颊跨过颚骨的一道疤痕。莱姆斯偏头想吻上西里斯，但是西里斯抽身，于是那个亲吻只是堪堪擦过嘴唇。他接着亲吻莱姆斯的鼻尖、额头、被布料矇住的眼睛。莱姆斯只好乖乖作罢，让西里斯把他整张脸除了嘴唇以外都舔吻了一遍。

西里斯的嘴顺着颚线、经过颈脖留下了个有点深的齿痕，然后开始啃起了他的锁骨。双手顺着身体线条往下，拂过胸口、有点过于突出的肋骨线条，然后停在他的髋骨大腿根的敏感处心不在焉的画着园圈。西里斯是个急性子的人，但是他对莱姆斯总是有无限耐心。莱姆斯丝毫不怀疑他可以就这样缓慢的折磨他整个晚上。

“Pads....”

西里斯听见他恳求的低语抬头看了看他，长发拂过胸前两点无疑对现况毫无帮助。腿根的画圈停了下来——这是好事，因为那若有似无的触碰是在煽风点火。他感受到西里斯微微起身，气息喷在他耳畔。

“No rush. （别急。）”西里斯刻意把声音压得更低，沙哑的气音比平常更性感。

虽是这么说，但是西里斯总算是放过了他的锁骨。一路往下亲吻到下腹部，然后接着是他敏感的腿根，完全无视双腿间高高举起的阴茎。他在腿根留下几个吻痕。莱姆斯发出几个不满的鼻音，西里斯忍不住对着他的大腿微笑。

莱姆斯看不见西里斯到底在哪里，只能凭着触觉和听觉判断。西里斯停止啃咬他的腿根，而平稳但是有点急促的呼吸声还是停留在他腿间。停留的时间过长，莱姆斯差点就要不安的扭动身体，然后———

**_噢！_ **

西里斯用他的舌尖不轻不重的舔了他的龟头，莱姆斯发出一声窒息般的呻吟，徒劳的张大嘴巴。他用舌头来回的在龟头上舔弄挑逗，沿着外围画着园圈然后再从系带直直往上舔过马眼，然后反覆的在马眼上颠动舌头。莱姆斯飙出来今晚的第一句脏话然后他就再也停不下来了。

“噢、操、操、操、操、西里斯！”

西里斯用嘴不好掌控整体节奏，停了下来，不想太快结束，夜还长着。一个无声咒他取来了润滑液，莱姆斯感受到扰动的风并在此同时听到了盖子打开的声音。冰冷的液体被直接的浇在阴茎上，莱姆斯缩瑟了一下。然后西里斯温暖的手拂了上来，握住柱体缓慢的上下套弄，嘴巴一路向下把阴囊含住。

莱姆斯粗重的呼吸声在安静的房内回荡，西里斯加快手上套弄的速度，舌头继续往下走舔过会阴，然后重重的舔了一下那圈紧致因为情欲而不断收缩的肌肉，如愿以偿的听到一声逃出舌关的呻吟。

西里斯知道今晚的重点不在这里，多舔个两下就放过了那圈肌肉。他抬起眼睛看着莱姆斯，后者正因下身快速的套弄而张着嘴巴喘息。他大幅度又激烈的上下撸动，从龟头边缘紧紧的抓握着，然后迅速的将手往下到根部，撞击到身体后又快速的回到龟头。如此快速又直接的刺激，莱姆斯已经压抑不住开始低喘。

突然莱姆斯拧起眉头，呼吸顿了一拍，然后呻吟的喊了西里斯的名字。西里斯知道这是莱姆斯要到了的征兆。于是他放开了手停下来动作。

“操！”莱姆斯低声咒骂了了一声。

“Moony，练成阿尼马格斯需要哪些魔药材？”

“啊？”

西里斯把问题再重复了一遍。

等莱姆斯支支吾吾的回答出曼德拉草、一茶匙的露水、鬼脸天蛾的蛹还有其他药材跟相对应的步骤，莱姆斯已经回到半硬的程度。西里斯调侃的说了他句变形学没学好。要不是莱姆斯现在被蒙起眼睛，他一定会瞪他一眼。

莱姆斯感觉到西里斯刚刚抽离的身躯靠近。跟刚刚大力快速的撸动不同，西里斯一手握在龟头下方缓慢转动，另一手用掌根慢速的在抵在龟头上画圆。缓慢的动作但是莱姆斯却像是触电一般，要不是被绑在椅子上他早就弓起身子。这种感觉没办法用言语形容，莱姆斯大脑一片空白但下身的快感源源不绝的传来，唇关早就失守，他大声的淫叫出来。突然西里斯停止画圆，开始单点的用掌根对着马眼摩擦。这实在是太刺激了，莱姆斯开始求饶。

“停、停下来！西里斯⋯⋯太多了呜⋯停下、停下来⋯⋯”

西里斯抬头看了莱姆斯一眼。后者蒙在眼前的布料不知道什么时候被泪水打湿，顾着呻吟来不及吞咽的唾液挂在嘴角。西里斯没停下手上的动作但是直起身子吻掉他脸上没被布料吸收的泪水。

“想要我停下，那就说出安全词吧。”

莱姆斯安静了几秒钟，然后继续向西里斯求饶，但是没说出安全词。于是他继续了。

不断强烈的刺激让第二次的高潮来的很快，西里斯又再一次的阻止他攀上天堂，“那次我们溜去麻瓜大学旁听的时候，教授正在讲解热力学第二定律。卢平先生，请简述热力学第二定律。”

莱姆斯整个脑袋都是空白的。在刚从霍格沃兹毕业的时候，西里斯跟他常常偷偷溜进麻瓜的大学听课。西里斯是真的对机械物理等有兴趣，而莱姆斯不是很在意跟着他一起去哪里，但是很显然他绝对没有像西里斯那样认真听课。他花了大半的时候从头发后盯着西里斯的侧颜偷看。

“答不出来对吧？”西里斯好笑的说，“我就知道你那时只顾盯着我看。”西里斯用食指侧边顺着他的阴茎滑下来，无疑是隔靴搔痒。

“呜⋯”莱姆斯发出了他自己都没想过会发出的呜咽。

“嘘。”西里斯还沾着润滑液的手指放上他的嘴唇，“答不出问题，你的惩罚就是在我回来以前在这里乖乖等我。”西里斯吻了吻他的额头。

说完西里斯就把莱姆斯一个人留在房间正中央，留在那张椅子上，走前还不忘施一个该死的保温咒给他怕他着凉。虽然西里斯没说要去哪，但是他听到衣服拉过头顶的沙沙声，打开水龙头的水声，代表说他大概是去冲了个凉。

可能顺便撸个一发，草，莱姆斯心想。这个时候脑海里想着西里斯在浴室里自慰对于他下身的勃起一点帮助都没有，莱姆斯都不知道今天晚上到底是在折磨莱姆斯自己还是西里斯从来都不多的自制力。

好了，够了，莱姆斯·卢平，西里斯回来要看到的不是依然兴致昂昂的勃起。他努力捡回自己的理智，然而他很清楚再来一次西里斯还是不让他射的话，莱姆斯感觉自己真的会开始尖叫，但是又不想说出安全词因为——西里斯对他做的那些事真的、真的、 **很舒服** 。

当西里斯湿漉漉的回到莱姆斯旁边的时候，他的阴茎已经再次回到半硬的状态。西里斯带着一阵湿气走到莱姆斯身旁，莱姆斯抬头朝他的大致方向看去。

西里斯站在一旁欣赏莱姆斯。泪水打湿了蒙住他双眼的布料，整个颈脖、胸口都因为情欲而潮红，漂亮的锁骨上布满西里斯留下的痕迹，那些痕迹一路蜿蜒到腹部、大腿根部，莱姆斯的双脚绑在椅脚，腿根微微颤抖着。

西里斯没说什么，他靠近莱姆斯，在手上抹了一些润滑。指尖画过锁骨，一根一根画过肋骨，偏离轨道来到髋骨，顺着往下，然后一把握住莱姆斯的阴茎。

莱姆斯发出一声闷哼，西里斯慢条斯理的上下直直的套弄着，经过两次差点高潮之后莱姆斯全身上下敏感的不得了，光是这样简单的套弄他忍不住扭动身体。透明前液从顶端冒出，顺着套弄被抹开。然后西里斯开始旋转他的手腕边向上，两只手交错，莱姆斯蜷起脚趾，舒服的快要死掉。

“噢操操操操操操！西里斯停下来！”

西里斯没有停下来。

莱姆斯开始放声尖叫，他已经没有余力管了，唾液顺着留下来，泪湿了整个脸庞，他开始语无伦次，喘息跟尖叫混杂在一起“停下来！你⋯⋯西里、求你。要、坏掉了呜⋯”

“停下来吗？”西里斯的声音被情欲染的低沉。莱姆斯不知道自己现在有多诱人，西里斯刚刚才在浴室打出一发现在又硬的发疼。

“停下⋯⋯呜、不、不要停⋯⋯操———我要、啊！”莱姆斯没能说完，一阵高潮猛烈的向他袭来令他几乎晕眩。他猛然的抬起头，身下的木椅威胁的发出嘎吱一声。肌肉收缩，全身打颤，一股股精液洒在他自己的腹部、胸膛还有西里斯的。高潮持续了很久，世界归诸一片空白。

“操，Moony你还好吗！”西里斯扯开他眼前的领带，查看他的表情，莱姆斯的眼神失焦呈现一种呆滞的幸福。

缓了好一阵子莱姆斯才清醒过来，绑着手腕的红绳早在不知道什么时候就被他扯断了。他舔了舔嘴唇，一把勾着西里斯的后颈给了他一个粗暴且迟了太久的舌吻。

“嗯，我还好。那很⋯”莱姆斯搜索被搅成一团的脑子，“ **那很棒（THAT WAS AMAZING. ）** 。”他呼吸混乱，暂时词汇贫乏，想不出更好的形容词。

西里斯把他脚上的绳子解开，然后解开他手上残损的绳子。莱姆斯整个人已经半失去意识的摊在椅子上。西里斯把他抱到床上，然后去浴室拿了条毛巾先替他擦掉身上的液体，自己再去稍微冲了一下，顺便解决了一下自己被冷落的勃起。

等他躺到床上，莱姆斯很自动的窝进他的怀里，“西里斯？”

“嗯。”

莱姆斯抬头给他一个迷濛的微笑，还有一个落在嘴唇上的亲吻，“晚安。”

fin.


End file.
